Esto De Quererte
by JulioLeon15
Summary: En nuestra vida no todo sale siempre como queremos y menos en el amor. (Advanceshipping) May x Ash ; (Geekchicshipping) Clemont x Serena Post Beso, un reto para cualquier escritor
1. Amigo Leal

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Si eres amourshipper a morir, este fic no es para ti, tengo muchos más en mi perfil que sí te van a gustar, este es totalmente Geekchicshipping.

 **ESTO DE QUERERTE.**

 _ **Capítulo I: Amigo Leal.**_

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA, 1 AÑO DESPUÉS DE LA LIGA KALOS.**

Un vuelo proveniente de Kalos llega a la isla en los asientos del avión van dos personas juntas, la primera es una pelimiel con ojos azules, ella se llama Serena Yvonne, a su lado con un par de lentes y ropa nueva la acompaña su amigo Clemont Bolt, ambos tienen 18 años.

Ella usa una camiseta rosa con unos shorts azules, él optó por una camisa blanca y unos jeans, ambos usan deportivas negras.

-¡Veremos a Ash!- Serena muy feliz comentó- aunque no estemos todos juntos-

-es verdad- el rubio sonrió- Bonnie fue a Johto a empezar su viaje pokemon, ¡que emoción!-

Clemont y Serena vienen a este viaje con un fin en concreto, siendo más específicos Serena planea obtener respuestas del beso acontecido hace 1 año, el rubio vino solo por ser un amigo leal.

-espero que Ash esta vez si se acuerde de mí- soltó más para sí misma la chica

-¡claro que lo hará!- él le sonrió- Serena ¡tú eres alguien irremplazable!...todos los amigos son irremplazables.-

-¿tú crees?- ella lo miró a los ojos

-Claro- le contestó- ¿por qué crees que te acompañé en esta cruzada?-

El azul de ambas partes se conectó en total confianza, la razón era simple, no perdieron el contacto, Clemont y Bonnie llamaban periódicamente a Serena, la cual, a su vez, hacia lo mismo, cuando Bonnie partió a su viaje Serena pensó que el inventor y ella no hablarían, sorpresivamente Clemont le llamaba cada fin de semana, e inclusive fue de visita a Hooen, allí conoció a May, amiga de Ash casualmente, el problema radicaba en que ese acercamiento tan fraternal del chico de Luminalia.

-Clemont..- llamó ella

Él se encontraba mirando por la ventana fijo en el espacio

-"esto no esta bien"- pensó mientras cerraba el seño de su rostro-"Ash espero que sepas ser sensible, no pido que no la lastimes porque igual lo harás, solo te pido que sepas tener el tino suficiente para no darle un golpe letal"-

-¿sucede algo malo?-

-N-No Serena- suspiró – mejor descansa un poco, las emociones de verlo de nuevo te están fatigando-

Ella asintió pero la chica miraba como la vista del chico se volvía algo hostil o pensativa.

-Clemont Merrick Bolt- ella le llamó- soy tu mejor amiga ¿cierto?-

-correcto- el chico contestó

-entonces con esa facultad te digo, ¿qué sucede?-

Él suspiró, nuevamente las ganas de no responder se apoderaron de él

-"que no quiero verte llorar, aunque si no lo ves por ti misma, no me creerías"- quiso contestar pero un leve dolor en su cien le hizo llevar la mano a esa parte, el estrés pasaba factura

-¿¡estas bien¡?- ella quiso ayudarle

-Solo- él suspiró- tengo algo de sueño, llegando al hotel dormiré un poco mientras tú vas a ver a Ash ¿te parece?-

-bien, sirve y hablo con él en privado- sonrió ella

-Serena- Clemont le colocó la mano en el hombro- quiero que vuelvas al hotel cuando aclares todo ¿sí?-

Ella se extrañó por la pregunta, ¿por qué no habría de volver?.

-claro- sin darle importancia contestó

El chico ahora colocó su frente en el cristal, mientras las islas de Alola daban ese sabor tropical. Lentamente en su cabeza el dolor de la cien se agudizaba, con algo de furia sus dientes rechinaban, algo cansado y pensando en el futuro se dejó de sobar las cienes y maldijo por lo bajo

-Esto de quererte- suspiró mientras recordaba el por qué vino realmente a esta cruzada que nada bueno traería para él.

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Otro día llega a su fin en el Gimnasio tipo eléctrico de Luminalia, nuestro inventor esta en su laboratorio probando algo mientras sus pokemon le hacen compañía.

-Un poco- él apretaba un tornillo de un invento- ya casi…¡listo!-

Los pokemon miraron estupefactos como el casco lucía resplandeciente.

-mecanismo Clemóntico ya, traductor pokemon versión 2- sonrió - ¿algún voluntario?-

Luxray, Heliolisk y Bunelby miraron a Chespin que estaba cansado de comer, entonces el tipo hierba se acercó y con cuidado el rubio le colocó el casco

-bien- lo encendió- ahora…¿qué piensas Chespin?-

- _comida-_ una voz mecánica soltó- _comida, comida, comida_ -

El rubio dio un gran suspiro pero el teléfono lo interrumpió, era viernes y si su memoria no le fallaba su mejor amiga Serena era quien podría llamar esa hora, aunque tenía un concurso, y la curiosidad despertó cuando el número que se mostraba tenía un código regional distinto a el de Hooen. Algo dudoso atendió la llamada.

La pantalla se inició y tras unos segundos la imagen de su amigo de Kanto aparecía, el rubio sonrió

-¡Hey Ash!- Clemont con cuidado tomó asiento frente al video teléfono

-Hola Clemont- contestó él- ¿cómo estas?-

-Todo bien no me quejo- le sonrió- ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?-

-Bueno- algo nervioso el chico se rascó la mejilla- un Pidgey me contó que Serena volvió de Hooen ¿cómo le fue?-

-Pues regular- Clemont fue sincero- ella es buena y sabe explotar a tope la belleza, sus fallas radicaban en que ha combatido pocas veces, y por falta de experiencia quedó entre las….10 mejores si mi memoria no me falla-

-¡vaya eso es genial!- Ash comentó-

-un segundo- Clemont se detuvo- ¿por qué me preguntas a mí si pudieras llamarle a ella?-

-eso es- respondió sonriente Ash- porque no tengo su número y porque el pajarito me contó que Serena planea venir a Alola para hablar conmigo sobre…- un poco risueño comentó Ash- bueno el beso-

El rubio le miró algo intrigado

-ese "Pidgey"- usó sus manos para hacer comillas- es femenino y rubia con ojos azules ¿no?-

Ash se quedó callado y rio un poco

-Bonnie- soltó Clemont- se le fue la lengua ¿verdad?-

Ash asintió

-Bueno ya qué- el rubio se desparramó en la silla- sí, Serena irá a Alola, espero que sepas ahora a qué va concretamente-

De repente la expresión de Ash fue una de total seriedad

-ese es el problema- comentó Ash- Clemont…-

El rubio supuso lo que venía

-¡No!- dijo asombrado-

-Sí- suspiró Ash- yo no le puedo corresponder a Serena, a ella desde niños la he visto como una hermana menor a quien debes cuidar, sí, la quiero pero no la amo como ella a mí, por eso…debes venir a Alola con ella-

El rubio se extrañó de la petición

-¿Yo en Alola?-

-Sí tú en Alola- le señaló- Clemont, maldita sea, a mi me gusta otra chica-

-¡pero si ustedes se besaron!- el líder de gimnasio se incorporó en la silla-

-ella me besó a mí- Ash aclaró- un beso puede significar tantas cosas, muchas de hecho, amor, cariño, pasión, pero fue unilateral-

-tú te moviste para prologarlo- le dijo el rubio- ¡tú le correspondiste ese beso!-

-¡claro que sí!- Molesto Ash respondió- porque fue el primero de mi vida-

-¡maldito idiota!- Clemont lanzó el destornillador que tenía en la mano- ¿Quién es la otra chica?-

-se llama May- Ash le enseñó un listón- y vendrá a Alola, le pediré que sea mi pareja-

-¡Puta Madre!- Clemont dio un golpe al escritorio- ¡Serena y May se conocen de los concursos!-

Ash vio como Clemont se había tornado tan protector con Serena, entonces abrió los ojos

-¡a ti te gusta Serena!- le sonrió

Al rubio le extrañó la pregunta

-no cambies el tema- evadió la pregunta- Serena y May son amigas-

Ash dio un suspiro enorme

-¿cómo sabes que es la misma May?-

-por el listón- respondió el rubio- May lo usa como su amuleto más preciado-

-tú ¿cómo sabes del listón?- Ash miró a su interlocutor

-Fui a visitar y ver a Serena en sus concursos en Hooen- soltó sin más- soy su amigo al final de cuentas y por eso….compraré un vuelo a Alola-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ash

-Porque tú y Serena son mis mejores amigos, porque tengo fe en que el amor prevalece-

-es que yo no amo a Serena- Ash triste respondió- tú no sabes por qué amo a May-

-¿Por qué la amas?- preguntó el rubio

-Te lo diré cuando vengas-

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

El movimiento a su lado le sacó de su letargo para abrir sus ojos y sentir la respiración de la chica, un suave olor a fresas le invadió la nariz, parpadeó un poco mirando a sus ojos, ella le sonrió

-¿Todo en orden?- preocupada le colocó la palma en la frente

-no te preocupes por mí- con doble intención Clemont comentó- si pasa algo que no te importe, lo importante es tu seguridad, ¿sí?-

Serena asintió algo dudosa, conocía a Clemont y tras la despedida ellos se acercaron mucho al punto de ser el mejor amigo del otro, entonces ¿por qué ahora Clemont hablaba como si fuese a morir hoy?.

-me preocupas- comentó ella mientras el avión tocaba tierra

-hay cosas- Clemont se puso serio- que yo me llevaré hasta mi muerte Serena, pero si te puedo prometer algo-

-¿qué cosa?- Serena miraba como la gente se colocaba lista para salir

-Que pase lo que pase siempre seré tu amigo-

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE ALOLA._

-¡vamos Pikachu!- Ash empezó a despertarse- el profesor Kukui nos dijo que le llevemos la carpeta a Lillie, y luego nos reuniremos con Mallow, Lana , Chris y Kiwae para ir a estudiar-

Tomando su mochila y con Pikachu en su hombro pero algo se le cayó

-oh- el chico se detuvo- mi mitad del listón..-

Suavemente Ash tomó esa presea partida a la mitad, con cuidado lo recogió

-Pikachu ¿lo crees posible?- sonrió el chico- me enamoré…-

-¿Pika? (¿enserio?)-

-siempre lo estuve pero maduré para descubrirlo, solo espero que no sea ya tarde-

-¡pika pi! (¡mucha suerte!)- el pokemon sonrió.

El día pasó muy rápido y estamos en el centro pokemon donde Clemont y Serena estaban hospedados, el rubio se encontraba en la cafetería en compañía de sus pokemon a la par que Serena estaba intentando contactar con Ash

-"vamos, vamos"- ella jugaba con sus dedos y se acomodaba su gorrito rosa

Al 4to timbre se iluminó la pantalla

-¡Alola!- en otro sitio un chico sonrió- ¡Serena!-

La chica sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y un vacío en el estómago

-Ash- intentó sonar lo menos nerviosa posible- ¡Hola!-

-es bueno verte Serena- Ash se acomodó- ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-¡muy bien!- le sonrió- volví de Hooen con muchas aventuras, ¿y tú?-

-estoy estudiando, ¿no es increíble?- Ash le enseñó un libro "La divina comedia"- ¿no es genial?-

Los dos hablaban como buenos amigos mientras la chica se acostumbraba a esa sensación, poco a poco se fueron desenvolviendo dejando de lado el tema del beso, ninguno quiso tratarlo, y no era el momento

-¿viniste sola?- al no ver a su amigo Ash se extrañó al saber que el líder se gimnasio le falló a su palabra.

-No realmente- resonó la voz del rubio desde atrás- ¡Hey Ash!-

-Clemont- saludo sonriente Ash

El asunto se sintió tenso por parte de Serena como si algo le fuese ocultado, pues ella y Ash conversaban mientras Clemont solo escuchaba y asentía, cuando ella quiso que participe en la conversación el rubio daba solo un par de monosílabos siendo un sí o un no, él y Ash cruzaban miradas, el azul del rubio chocaba con el café de Ash, en momentos Clemont se sentía mal de ocultarle eso a Serena, pero si le decía lo más probable era que no le creyera.

Esta vez su visión se estaba tornando borrosa y el dolor de cabeza volvía, esta vez el rubio se despidió y se retiró a su alcoba a dormir seguido de sus pokemon.

-Ash- Serena tomó valor- quisiera hablar contigo-

-pero ya estamos hablando- rio Ash- ¿no?-

-en persona- Serena agregó-¿puedes?-

-llegaré al centro pokemon en 50 minutos-

La chica muy feliz subió a arreglarse y darle las noticias a su mejor amigo que ya hacía en la cama, el cuello de su camisa lo asfixiaba y el dolor no se detenía, Clemont se sentó en la cama dando un hondo suspiro, Luxray y Chespin dormían en el pie de la cama y Bunelby se encontraba mirándolo preocupado.

-"Serena se fuerte"- mantenía su duda el rubio caminando algo mareado hacia el baño.

Con cuidado deslizó el pomo e ingresó quedando frente al espejo y el lavamanos, entonces solo supo mirarse con asco al espero

-"ella es tu amiga, ¿la mandarás a recibir esa noticia?"- se recriminaba

-basta- se dijo

-"Ash no la ama y tú lo sabes, evita su dolor"- en su mente la voz se repetía

-Basta- se recriminó nuevamente

-"¡Es tu mejor amiga!"-

-¡DIJE QUE BASTA!-

Molesto miró su reflejo, quizá esa fiebre le estaba provocando alucinaciones o algo peor, pues veía como si su reflejo fuese la cara con un cuerno saliendo de su frente sobre la ceja derecha, fúrico con un golpe rompió el cristal mientras los pedazos de este se unían a la sangre en el lavamanos.

Serena estaba de salida, iba a avisarle a Clemont pero el estrepitoso sonido la hizo correr a la puerta de la alcoba, ya que ambos dormían en habitaciones separadas.

-¿Clemont?- ella llamo a la puerta

Dentro él miraba el sobreviviente pedazo del espejo; con algo de ira

-¿Qué me sucede?- el rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza- no estoy bien-

-¡Clemont¡- ahora la puerta sonó más fuerte y los pokemon estaban en el umbral de la entrada al baño

Algo tambaleante él se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió topándose con algo que ni él mismo supo describir

Y es que por primera vez su amiga le llamaba la atención, llegando a decir.

-te ves hermosa-

-Oh- ella rio – gracias…¡tu mano¡-

Él no entendió hasta que escuchó un goteo a su lado, llegando a toparse con su mano izquierda, específicamente en el área de los nudillos dejando caer la sangre sobre el suelo

-¡Clemont¡- ella le tomó la mano y lo condujo adentro-

Él por su parte a causa del agotamiento mental fue acostado sobre la cama, Serena corrió al baño tomando un par de vendajes y algo de alcohol encontrándose con que el espejo del lavamanos estaba roto y un sendero de gotas rojas y un olor metálico. No sabía que decirle, pero volvió con su amigo.

A la pelimiel no le costó mucho el vendarle la mano, con cuidado le recogió la manga y los pokemon se acomodaron al lado de su entrenador, por el cansancio el chico quedó dormido, la pelimiel miró el cielo y vio como las nubes se agrupaban con el característico color de la lluvia

-Hoy parecía un día normal-

Serena por primera vez pudo mirar bien a su amigo, él no era un niño ya, había crecido y con seguridad ahora alcanzaba el 1,80 de altura, ella medía menos, 1:70, de seguro Clemont sería un hombre alto, el cabello del chico también estaba más largo, el cambio de ropa sugerido por ella le sentó bien, ahora el líder de luminalia acostumbraba a usar camisa y jean con zapatos formales. Ella sabía además las cualidades de su mejor amigo, él era alguien fuerte, inteligente, y sobre todo leal, siempre le era leal a sus principios y a sus amigos, ella solo sonrió

-"no sé por qué Bonnie te busca novia, si tú perfectamente pudieras encontrar una"-

Con cuidado Serena le dio una suave caricia en la frente y se retiró dejando dormir al chico.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 **Léeme.-** este fic durará a lo mucho 5 caps, ahora bien, ¿por qué Geekchicshipping y Advanceshipping? Porque es todo un reto, desde el beso de Ash y Serena han estallado varios fics, yo quise hacer algo diferente, y sobre todo para los que tambien somos advanceshippers quiero decirles…¡volví!


	2. Al Otro Lado De Ti

A **Rosalina Estela,** ¡claro que te ayudaré! Solo contacta conmigo cuando me necesites amiga n.n

A **pokemaster824,** gracias amigo, este es un Geekchicshipping pero por ser el primer review haré el siguiente cap. El advance, no será muy largo pero gracias por estar aquí , espero lo disfrutes.

Va a salir más corto de caps de lo que pensé.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **ESTO DE QUERERTE**

 _ **Capítulo II: Al Otro Lado De Ti.**_

Ash estaba tranquilo sentado en el sillón de la casa donde muy amablemente el profesor Kukui lo acogió, con algo de nostalgia miraba su listón, o la parte de este, estaba nervioso, y ni siquiera era porque tuviese miedo de ser golpeado por Serena o algo así, es que aunque él sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía no le prestó atención, pensaba que con eso ella se fijaría en alguien más, porque Ash estaba ya interesado en otra persona, y esa persona aunque duela no era Serena.

Pikachu, Rowlett y demás estaban en la sala, Ash esta vez quería actuar con madurez, ser gentil con Serena y ofrecerle su sincera amistad, pero también sabía que su presencia sería perjudicial para que ella lo supere, por eso confiaba en su amigo líder de gimnasio.

En la mente de Ash hizo eco algo, cuando el llamó y él le preguntó al rubio –"¿Te gusta Serena?"- no obtuvo afirmación ni negación, esperaba desde el fondo de su alma que la chica del cabello de miel se diera cuenta que su amigo rubio le estaba cuidando con esmero, es decir; Clemont dejó su trabajo en Luminalia, paró sus inventos con el fin de venir en compañía de Serena, era como ver una dolorosa comedia similar a la vieja "La Vida Es Sueño" donde Clemont era Clarín y seguía a Serena que llegaría a ser Rosaura hacia Astólfo que en su defecto sería él.

Aunque ante esos nervios una sensación de paz vino cuando recordaba el por qué realmente hacía este acto de aclarar todo.

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

-¡listo!- el profesor Kukui sonreía- ¡la clase terminó!, deben leer las 3 páginas sobre la "Leyenda del árbol de la vida" de Hooen como tarea-

Todo asintieron y el profesor se retiró, Ash con cuidado pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la palabra Hooen, y una lágrima solitaria azotó la pasta del libro.

-"May me pregunto ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?...te encontraré en el tiempo, lo prometo"-

-¿sucede algo Ash?- sintió una mano en el hombro

El chico sacudió su cabeza volteando a encontrarse con Lana y Chris

-no realmente- les sonrió de lado- he pensado mucho en esto de crecer ¿saben?-

-¿a que te refieres?- Kiwae se sentó junto a Mallow para escuchar a su compañero

-es que- dio un suspiro- hace mucho tiempo viajé por Hooen, u allí sin querer destruí una bicicleta de una chica, esta chica se llamaba May , bueno se llama aun sigue viva, entonces ella decidió acompañarme junto a su hermano menor Max, nuestra relación alumna – maestreo iba evolucionando conforme la aventura aumentaba, May es…es… parte de mi vida que no puedo dejar ir…pero en el camino hasta descubrirlo lastimé a muchas personas-

-¿lastimar gente?- Lillie y Vulpix miraron a Pikachu y Ash- pero si tú eres alguien bueno-

-es verdad- acotó Mallow- es imposible-

-pero lo hice- Ash llevó su palma y revolvió su propio cabello- esta chica, Serena, es una chica que ayudé en la niñez, ¿saben? Y ella se enamoró de mí, yo no pude hacer lo mismo, la veo como una hermana menor, es increíble no me malentiendan, pero, no estoy enamorado de ella, la quiero es cierto, pero no la amo-

-¿y que pasó con Serena?- Chris y Togedemaru esperaban saber algo

-¿llegaron a ser algo?- Kiwae se interesó por la charla

-No- Ash suspiró- pero ella en el aeropuerto antes de irse a Hooen se detuvo en la escalera eléctrica y volteó hacia mí, pensé que olvidó algo pero….subió las escaleras y me besó-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, eso nadie se lo esperaba

-y ¿Qué sucedió?- después del silencio sepultural que se formó Lana quiso romperlo

-Tontamente yo le seguí- confesó triste- ahora sé que ella viene a Alola para discutir ese beso-

-pero se sincero- Mallow aconsejó

-¿por qué le correspondiste?- Lillie preguntó

-Por la sensación, nueva, el problema es que…un beso puedo significar tantas cosas, demasiadas cosas, pero era unilateral, Serena no tiene la culpa y cuando venga no podré evitar que se le rompa el corazón-

-Pide ayuda- aconsejó Kiwae- deben tener un amigo en común que pueda venir para evitar que la chica aquella se deprima-

-Ese es el problema- comentó Ash- el único que tenemos es Clemont, su hermana menor Bonnie también era mi amiga pero ella esta de viaje Johto, esta en la liga, no puede venir…-

-pídeselo a Clemont- Lillie sugirió-

-Clemont es su mejor amigo- respondió Ash- es alguien bueno, afable, pero tener esa duda lo torturaría, no puedo hacerle traicionar la confianza de Serena trayéndola a una trampa mortal-

Nuevamente suspiró

-Ash- Chris habló- ¿son mejores amigos cierto?-

-sí- respondió el aludido- ¿por?-

-pídele que no lo haga por ti, dile que venga a cuidarla, tú no puedes cuidarle, porque tú serás quien la lastime- Lana comentó

-Serena y Clemont- Kiwae- ¿se gustan?-

Todos se sorprendieron

-Creo que no porque yo le gusto a Serena- comentó Ash- pero a Clemont nunca le pregunté-

-Quizá…- Mallow dijo- a él le gusta y no lo sabe-

-eso ¿es posible?- incrédula Lillie preguntó

-pues…- Chris agregó- si Ash estuvo enamorado de May ¿verdad?- el azabache asintió- entonces es posible que Clemont guste de Serena y no lo sepa-

-son puras hipótesis- comentó Kiwae- ¿Qué tan seguros podemos estar?-

-Bonnie, la hermana de Clemont- Ash comentó- me dijo que él es quien más a estado preocupado por Serena en Hooen, quizá….-

-Y solo quizá- Lana acotó- ellos…-

-no- Lillie fue seca- ellos no pueden, a Serena le tomará un año o más recuperarse de esto-

-¿crees que Clemont espere?- Mallow le preguntó a Ash

-¿Cuáles son mis probabilidades?- le preguntó el de Kanto a Chris

-50% que sí, y 50% que no- contestó el aludido

-Hay algo que puede tornar las cosas a favor de Serena- dijo Lana

-¿qué?- Ash quiso saber

-que tú le sugieras alguien para ella- Lana comentó- pero eso ya depende de ella-

Ash asintió

-dinos Ash- algo risueño Kiwae preguntó- ¿planeas confesarte a May?-

Al azabache se le subieron los colores al rostro, con mucho rubor asintió

-Va a venir a Alola también, llegará un día después de Serena-

Todos incluido pokemon lo vieron asombrados

-¿no tienes miedo?- algo asustado Chris miró

-No- fue seco Ash

-pero si estas juntando a tu amor y a la que te ama, es…es- Lana no encontraba las palabras

-una idiotez- Mallow respondió- ¿acaso no le temes a la muerte?-

-No- Ash fue sincero- desde que no he visto a May yo ya estoy muerto-

Las chicas dijeron al unísono

-¡aw! Que tierno-

\- debo llamar a Clemont- Ash se puso en pie- ¡gracias amigos!-.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

El chico dio un suspiro y se puso en pie mientras sonaba su teléfono, el problema radicaba en que este SMS no lo esperaba

Con cuidado Rotom le entregó el teléfono

-gracias Rotom- Ash asintió para ver el mensaje

 _-"Hola Ash, estoy en el aeropuerto de Hooen, hay mal clima así que viajaré mañana, ¡cielos estoy entusiasmada!, Max manda saludos, de veras, también te he extrañado, desde Sinooh "maestro", te veré pronto Ash._

 _Cariños, May Shappire Balance_ "-

Ash dio un suspiro, con cuidado miró que estaba sin batería así que dejó el móvil cargándose, miró la hora

-"es momento, Arceus dame perdón por esto"-

Ash estaba mal, no quería lastimar a su amiga, la estima para ella era alta, habló con Max hacía unas horas, a May también le gustaba él, entonces…el daño sería justo ¿no?, no lo era, pero Clemont tendría que ser el principal apoyo de ella, todo estaba calculado, tenía que ser sincero y dejar de escapar de Serena.

 **EN EL CENTRO POKEMON** **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Clemont sentía calmada la sensación de dolor, un poco de ardor en sus nudillos, con cuidado se incorporó para verse ya en la profunda noche, la gran ventana daba el olor a clima húmedo por la lluvia, entonces él se incorporó rápidamente y devolvió a los pokemon a sus pokeball, pero entonces algo vino a su mente, ¿dónde estaba Serena?.

Rápidamente calzó sus zapatos, y miró sobre su mesita de noche una nota al lado de su teléfono, con cuidado la tomó para leerla, la caligrafía era de Serena pero esta mantenía un esquema de nerviosismo según detectaba el inventor

- _"Clemont,_

 _Quedé en verme con Ash e iré valientemente a confesarle mis sentimientos, ¡deséame suerte!, cuando vuelva te contaré todo, estaré aquí a las 6 o más_

 _Espero te mejores_

 _Atentamente- Serena Giselle Yvonne"_

El rubio dio un hondo suspiro, y se tendió en la cama, con cuidado se acostó en la almohada y tomó su celular, para toparse con que eran más de las 7 PM, asustado se incorporó y rogaba con todo su corazón que Serena estuviera en su cuarto, estaba dispuesto a venderle su alma a Giratina con tal que la chica no estuviera encerrada llorando y planeando las mil y un formas en las que quisiera morir.

Entonces una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, una pregunta que con la locura de la vida en Kalos y los inventos nunca pudo pensar, y nunca pudo solventar. ¿por qué Serena le importaba tanto?, en primera la respuesta obvia era porque es su mejor amiga, pero ¿era solo eso?.

Se detuvo a pensarlo, qué tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por el bien de la pelimiel, nuevamente el dolor de cabeza volvió pero menos fuerte, era como si una caja de nuevas ideas se abriese en un arcoíris frente a él, con cuidado iba rumbo a donde la enfermera a preguntar si vio a Serena.

Pensándolo bien, el rubio no era de aquellos que gustasen de ser excesivos en entender a las personas, ajeno a las emociones de los demás debido a que casi nunca tenía amistades extensas o complejas, ventajas de ser transparente en su comportamiento, pero esta vez el sentirse ajeno a los demás le hacía darse asco, él y sólo él estaba aquí para Serena, nuevamente emprendió el paso ágil hacia el centro de información.

-Buenas noches- la culta enfermera saludó- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-de casualidad ¿no viste llegar a una chica de ojos azules, mas o menos más pequeña que yo y cabello miel?-

La enfermera negó con la cabeza

-No, salió alguien así en la tarde antes de la lluvia, pero no ha vuelto, se llevó a su Braixen, los dos pokemon de ella se quedaron-

El rubio asintió, aunque no quería rápidamente deslizó la pantalla táctil a la par que se sentaba a mirar desde allí su entorno, la gente y entrenadores miraban la tv, otros jugaban con sus amigos pokemon, algunos comían, pero el rubio dejó de pensar en sí mismo desde que se despertó, Serena era su prioridad; nuevamente la duda, por qué se sentía tan desesperado por la chica.

Tuvo que detenerse a pensar un poco, ¿a quién iba a llamar?, y sobre todo ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado? Es decir, sí, en cierto modo no era tan ajeno a los sentimientos, se preocupaba por su hermana, y mentalmente repasó su amistad con la chica. Serena y él ahora eran unidos, le quería y Serena era recíproca, el problema era por qué estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo a la lluvia torrencial y aun con ese hostigamiento mental nuestro querido inventor estaba más que dispuesto a salir en busca de Serena.

Nuevamente la duda vino ¿por qué?. Con cuidado ingresó la S en el buscador de contactos dando como resultado que salieran Serena y más debajo Ash.

-que emoción- escuchó decir a una chica que entró en el centro pokemon

Algo molesto, y más por el estrés Clemont levantó su mirada y se encontró con algo que esperaba fuese un efecto de la enfermedad

-"¿¡May Balance!?"- en su mente gritó

Era facil de reconocerla, la chica usaba un moño rojo en su cabello, una camiseta roja y un short negro. Oficialmente era May, la idea del rubio fue que si ella estaba allí quizá lo reconozca, aunque prefería que no lo hiciera, quería ir en busca de Serena y no tenía por donde empezar

Todo volvía a Serena ¿por qué?, nuevamente el cuestionamiento mental ocurría, a falta del tiempo decidió no darle más vueltas, tendría toda la noche para discutir con su mente.

Con premura marcó el número de Serena

-"contesta, por favor, vamos"- ansioso esperaba y cada timbrazo le parecía eterno

-¡Hola!- sonó la voz de la chica

-¡Serena!- Clemont sonrió feliz

-¡seguramente no pude contestarte!- era un mensaje pregrabado – te llamaré luego, deja una señal después del sonido-

Clemont colgó el teléfono, entonces su vista lo llevó al segundo contacto con S, o en su defecto a la segunda parte involucrada, Ash.

De reojo vio que May le clavó la mirada, se tensó pues pensó que le reconoció, pero eso fue descartado cuando la enfermera Joy le entregó las llaves de su habitación a la chica.

Dio un suspiro y llamó al azabache

-Clemont- le contestó-¿Qué sucede?-

Clemont por primera vez pensó en que su amigo estaba loco, o simplemente Ash era indoloro, pues él estaba sufriendo por el bienestar de Serena mientras Ash sonaba tranquilo.

-no te portes como si no supieras a que llamo- contesto el rubio

-Pues..- Ash sonó algo inseguro- no sé a qué te refieres-

-Serena- fue rápido y cortante- ¿Dónde esta?¿donde la viste por última vez?-

-¿eh?- Ash pensó- nos vimos en el parque hace una hora y un poco más, después de todo ella se retiró, dijo que iba a ser fuerte-

El rubio se tensó.

-¡no me vengas con esas tonterías!- se puso en pie y todos le miraron- Serena ya es fuerte, es linda, inteligente, y suficientemente fuerte, así que sin rodeos, ¿Dónde esta mi Serena Giselle Yvonne?-

La gente le miró pero poco o nada le importaba al rubio, hasta May se fijó en él y abrió sus ojos cuando le reconoció

-Clemont calma- Ash pidió- espera…¿cómo que tu Serena?-

Al rubio el carmesí le decoró el rostro

-Qu-quise decir, ¿Dónde esta mi amiga?- corrigió

-No lo sé- Ash soltó-

-que ayuda- soltó sarcástico

-debemos hablar- Ash agregó serio

-ahora no- respondió Clemont- buscaré y encontraré a Serena así sea lo último que haga en toda mi vida-

Ash asintió

-cuando acabes llámame-

El rubio cerró la llamada y empezó a correr; a la par que varios truenos impactaban afuera en la lejanía

-no planeas irte- la enfermera le dijo cuando lo vio salir llevando sus pokeball-¿o sí?-

-alguien importante para mí- El rubio contestó- esta fuera sola, con hambre, frío, bajo la lluvia y seguramente tiene el corazón partido, enfermera, con el respeto que tu practica galena demanda pido que no me detengas-

La gente miraba impresionada, entones los susurros empezaban

-¿su novia se perdió?-

-debe estar enamorado-

La enfermera asintió

-entonces llévate eso- ella le lanzó un pokenav- era de tu amiga, te ayudará a guiarte por Melemele-

Clemont rápidamente conectó su reloj al pokenav, su ingenio años atrás le había echo desarrollar un brazo de aimpom portátil del tamaño de su reloj de manecillas, solo que lo usaba en su brazo derecho y el reloj en su muñeca izquierda era otro invento, en este conectó el pokenav mientras frente a todos se desplegaba una pantalla táctil la cual el rubio usó llevando a una pantalla donde salía

-"Trasfiriendo datos, isla Melemele"-

En una barra de progreso el rubio asintió, cuando acabó una voz robótica femenina sonó

-Idroid actualizado (sí, es Idroid no Android, ¿por qué? Simple, MGSV TPP).

-Gracias- Clemont salió y lanzó sus pokeball

-¡Luxray!¡Bunelby!¡Chespin!¡Heliolisk!-

Los nombrados se mostraron frente al chico

-debemos buscar a Serena- ordenó- todos, ¿tienen sus Pulsa Localizadores?-

En las patas de cada pokemon un reloj o algo parecido estaba allí, este dispositivo fue otro invento el cual era un rastreador, y además de que con un toque del usuario envía una señal al Idroid del entrenador y viceversa, es decir, pokemon puede localizar a entrenador y entrenador llamar a pokemon. Clemont lo terminó y ahora sería su prueba de campo.

-nos dividiremos, si ocurre algo o encuentran a Serena se comunican de inmediato-

El rubio y los pokemon empezaron a correr en direcciones distintas, pese a su mal estado físico el rubio no se rindió, mientras que desde la ventana y acera una castaña y un pelinegro vieron la escena.

-Bravo compañero- Ash sonrió- ve a por tu princesa-

May solo sintió ternura en ver como aquel rubio corría en busca de ese alguien especial.

Para momentos aquellos Ash había optado por usar su vestuario de Kalos, aunque sin gorra, se venía a jugar el todo por el todo, arriba May esperaba pues acordaron que ellos tenían algo que hablar.

Los minutos iban pasando poco a poco, y el rubio miraba en el mapa del Idroid, ya había recorrido casi toda la zona del parque, los segundos le aprisionaban el corazón.

-¡Serena!- gritó ya cansado de correr-¡Serena!¿¡dónde estás!?-

Y nuevamente el coro espeluznante de truenos y lluvia respondía en la amplitud de la noche, la camisa blanca ya estaba empapada y sus zapatos ya hacían empapados y manchados de lodo, estaba agotado y sin sentir ya el frío se sentó en la banca circundante.

Allí miró su entorno, pocas palmeras y una vista al mar mezclada con la brisa cristalina se colocaban en las fosas nasales que ardían ante el cansancio. Pero en el baño de la luna el blanco color destellante mostró una figura acuclillada en el suelo, el rubio se pudo nuevamente en pie y aplastó un botón en la pantalla del Idroid, llamando a sus pokemon.

El rubio no supo de donde pero tuvo fuerzas suficientes para llegar y efectivamente, aquella figura triste y empapada se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y sollozaba con voz cortada, hasta sonaba algo afónica.

El rubio agotado se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y nudillos.

-Serena- jadeante le llamó- al fin te encuentro-

-Yo soy una estúpida- dijo ella mirando al suelo

-¿eh?- el rubio se le acercó- no Serena eso no es verdad-

Clemont en su vida esperó el tener que estar así de cerca de Serena, realmente en el primer viaje su amistad se centraba en estar juntos en un mismo sitio y preocuparse por el otro en menor medida, hablaban estrictamente cuando era necesario y en medidas. Técnicamente antes de Hooen eran dos desconocidos.

Serena no paraba de llorar y miraba el listón azul, entonces su mente dio una revelación.

-¡Soy una tonta!-

Clemont se puso a su lado, en momentos así sabía que era necesaria Bonnie, la niña era una guía debido a que sabía cómo relacionarse con la gente de manera cercana sin necedad de timidez, era su opuesto, mentalmente se recriminó

-"¡Carajo! Solo abrázala"- pensó

-Esto no es una novela romántica- repitió Serena- donde la protagonista es correspondida, se casan y viven felices para siempre, esta es la vida real, donde soy una idiota por querer encontrar amor en alguien que solo busca medallas; ¡y tú lo sabías!-

Clemont se quedó estático

-Serena..- quiso defenderse

-¡No!- grito ella volteándolo a ver- ¡tú tienes la culpa!-

El rubio pudo apreciar cómo los ojos de Serena estaban hinchados, estaba empapada y si este panorama no cambiaba la pobre se enfermaría, en un momento el rubio decidió que si quería ayudarle, debería mandar al diablo sus miedos.

-ódiame si quieres- Clemont se le acercó sonriente mientras buscaba algo en su pantalón- pero no te voy a dejar sola…-

La pelimiel detuvo su vuelco de ira; pues cuando cerró sus ojos para gritar algo con su afónica voz sintió el roce de una suave tela en su mejilla, al abrirlos vio como sonriente el líder de Luminalia le limpiaba delicadamente sus mejillas y con la otra mano la acunaba en un abrazo cariñoso

-Ódiame mañana- sugirió él- ahora desahógate-

Serena por un minuto volvió a su niñez; pero ahora ese sentimiento se mezcló, nuevamente volvió a su juventud, en donde todos sus intentos por llamar a Ash dieron un resultado de 0. Ahora fue a Hooen, donde mentalmente recordó como el rubio viajó desde Kalos hasta allá dejando muchas cosas para verle y apoyarle. Algo detonó en su mente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ella se separó y quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro

-No lo sé- risueño respondió Clemont- mi corazón dice que me quede aquí, que soy de aquí, y que no me vaya jamás-

La de Pueblo Boceto abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta.

-Ash no era para mí- ella empezó a desahogarse en el hombro de su amigo- me dijo que él me quería como una hermana, como una amiga, pero que su corazón le pertenece a otra-

Clemont asintió

-creo…- Serena sollozó- que si fuera un poco más lista, o más bonita yo…-

-Serena- él se separó y la miró fijamente, mientras que Serena cuando vio los ojos azules de su interlocutor sintió un leve sonrojo, nunca en su vida esperó estar cerca del rubio, y menos ahora que se sentía una paria en el mundo.

-¡soy una idiota!-

-No- Clemont le sonrió- sé que no soy Ash y sus miles de frases inspiradoras; pero sé que no te alentaré a irlo a buscar y rogarle, porque yo sé que Ash amaba a otra-

La chica se sorprendió y por un minuto empezó a odiar a su amigo

-¡¿Por qué no..- pero él le acalló colocándole el dedo índice de su mano sin el pañuelo

-Porque no me hubieses creído- respondió-

La pelimiel asintió, si horas atrás Clemont le decía eso ella de seguro sintió que hubiese tachado de pérfido (Mentiroso, Traidor) al chico, por ende; ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de amar sin la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy rota- soltó sin fuerza dejándose caer sobre el chico

Clemont la atrapó y le sonrió mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

-Pues te repararé-

Ella se sintió bien, no sabía por qué, pero ahora estaba mejor, estaba feliz, sentía como si una parte de sí hubiese revivido y con más fuerza, abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando vio que un sonrojado Clemont se ponía en pie y le extendía la mano

-el fracaso es la madre del éxito- recitó él

Serena le tomó su mano, no supo si era la humedad, el calor mesclado con la lluvia, el cansancio y el volver a sentirse desprotegida, pero ahora, se sentía bien al ir de la mano del líder de Luminalia de la mano, entonces le preguntó

-¿Por qué estas aquí realmente?-

Clemont se detuvo ya que sin darse cuenta la lluvia se había detenido y el camino estaba junto al mar, agradecía haber visto un par de shows románticos y haber leído uno que otra novela romántica para haber podido actuar como en esas y para ese punto descubrió algo.

-Porque…- se dio vuelta aun tomándole la mano – no quisiera estar en otro sitio-

Serena sentía como si su corazón se empezara a unir a pedacitos pequeños, poco a poco sintió otra lágrima bajar por su mejilla pero no la abandonó pues el pañuelo morado con la insignia voltaje ya estaba en su mejilla y en su otra mejilla el pulgar del rubio se ocupaba de darle suaves caricias.

-Clemont- ella tomó su mano y el pañuelo- ¿me lo puedes regalar?-

El rubio se extrañó a la pregunta pero asintió

-Claro, lo que sea para la princesa de Kalos-

Serena se sintió sonrojar, el acto extrañó al rubio que se dio cuenta e igualmente se sonrojó

-no entiendo- ella abrazó el pañuelo- ¿cómo pasó?-

-querer a alguien es un juego, o mejor dicho, es una batalla pokemon, donde algunos usan todo su arsenal para enamorar a otros, pero otros sin inmunes a esos ataques, como es típico en pokemon, entonces, esas batallas terminan con el que no ama victorioso y con el que esta enamorado muy lastimado, herido en el corazón con un golpe crítico, pero después de eso alguien se encargará del lastimado, llenando su corazón poco a poco, le enseñará y juntos vencerán el pasado, caminando hacia un futuro, yo me di cuenta de algo hoy- sonrió él

Serena se extrañó cuando notó el temblor del líder de Luminalia y se sintió ruborizada al mirar que este le tomaba la mano

-Serena- Clemont tomó aire- creo…que me enamoré de ti-

Ella se sorprendió y solo se sintió ¿Bien? Ella lo dijo, esto no es una novela, y ella no estaba segura de que sentía pero algo sí sabía, Clemont Merrick Bolt frente a ella estaba como ella frente a Ash.

-Te seré sincera- ella le sonrió- no sé que siento-

-Oye- él le sonrió y volviendo a caminar- te esperé conocer 16 años, me quedaré aquí hasta que sanes-

-¿Por qué?- ella volvio a preguntar

-Porque te amo- muy sonrojado contestó él.

 **7 años después.**

Estamos en la Torre Prisma, en ciudad Luminalia, han pasado 7 años y han acontecido varios cambios en la vida de los hermanos, ahora vemos a una triunfante Bonnie de 19 años llegar con DeeDeene en su hombro, la chica tiene el cabello recogido en una trenza larga, y usa uno pantalón licra negro con una falta grande, además de un suéter café.

-¡es hora DeeDeene!- la chica sonrió ingresando a la torre- "vengo por esa medalla hermano"-

Con angustia la rubia esperó, al abrir la puerta del gimnasio su hermano mayor Clemont Merrick Bolt tiene 25 años, y ha cambiado mucho, es más alto rondando el 1,90 , y el gimnasio Luminalia ahora solicita 7 medallas, no por decisión del rubio sino por orden de la liga Kalos, Bonnie admiró a su hermano frente a ella, realmente era un chico atractivo, su cabello y facciones maduraron con él, su voz se escuchaba algo más gruesa y estaba usando un suéter negro con sus pantalones café y zapatos de similar color. Pero a su lado corrían dos pequeños d años.

-¡Merrick, Ethan!- el mayor llamó- ¡miren quien llegó!-

-¡Tía Bonnie! – los niños corrieron a abrazarle y ella les recibió

-¡hola!- sonrió la rubia mayor

El primero de los dos niños se llama Merrick Meyer Bolt, con piel blanca y rubio como su padre pero con cabello lacio como el de su madre, tiene el típico trueno característico en el cabello y viste con un chaleco negro con truenos estampados sobre jeans negros y deportivas blancas.

El segundo es Ethan Darius Bolt, él en cambio tiene cabello muy lacio, en extremo que le tiene una pequeña coleta, su cabello es avellana y tiene ojos azules, él usa un chaleco rojo con pantalones deportivos negros y unas deportivas blancas.

-ya niños- Clemont se acercó- ¿cómo te fue en Shalour?-

-tengo la medalla- sonrió ella mostrándole la medalla riña- ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-¡oh sí!- la miró desafiante- pero tendrás que esperar-

Bonnie se cayó al más puro estilo anime para volver a ponerse en pie

-¿¡estas bromeando?!- preguntó

Clemont rio y le abrazó

-aun eres mi hermanita pequeña-

Ambos rieron pero otra vez la puerta se abrió

-¡Volví a casa!-

Bonnie miró a quien entraba por allí, y era su cuñada de mano de una niña rubia de al menos 2 años, ella se llama Melissa Sera Bolt, es la hija menor del matrimonio Bolt, a la par que llegaba la madre, pues, obviamente lo sabes querido lector, ella es Serena.

-hola Serena- Bonnie saludó mientras los niños corrían con su mamá y el rubio miraba a sus pokemon ayudando con la carga, Luxray, Bunelby, Chespin, Heliolisk , Magnamite, además de la Braixen, Pamcham y Sylveon de su esposa.

-hola cariño- ella le dio un beso en los labios-

-Eh- el rubio se sonrojó y ella rio

-tenemos 6 años de matrimonio y sigues sonrojándote-

-pues- él rio- ¿será porque te amo?-

-dímelo tú- juguetonamente ella le entregó la bolsa y él le volvió a besar

-pues te amo- le contestó y todos incluida Bonnie pusieron rumbo al auto, en el camino la rubia Bonnie pensaba en que desde que volvieron de Alola ellos se habían vuelto inseparables, incluso si hermano emprendió la cruzada de ir a seguir a la chica mientras volvían a viajar. Serena se recuperó bien, y en un sorpresivo aviso ambos se volvieron pareja a los 19 años, Bonnie no entendía, siempre pensó en Serena y Ash, pero el tiempo le dio una bofetada mostrándole que en la mano del rubio y de l pelimiel relucían 2 argollas matrimoniales, además prueba de ese amor estaban Merrick, Ethan, y Melissa.

La casa del par era una hermosa estructura victoriana a las afueras de Luminalia, en la entrada se veía un garaje para dos autos, dentro un hermoso Ford Escalade negro relucía con los soles de verano, mientras que el BMW blanco en el que estaban atravesaba la puerta principal. La rubia solo supo que en Alola Ash y Serena aclararon que, él no la amaba, entonces, de boca de Serena la rubia se enteró de que ella se había fijado en que su hermano le dedicaba tanta atención y hasta que le dijo que le amaba, no fue una declaración sorprendente, pero en la vida real, Serena apreciaba que su ahora esposo siempre fuese atento, aunque explotaban un poco por los inventos y discutían como es normal, esta vida era real.

-Aun no lo creo- Bonnie miró como en el cuello de Serena ya no relucía el listón azul sino un collar con la insignia voltaje de fondo.

-¿qué cosa?- Clemont se estacionó mientras bajaban del auto y dejaba salir a sus pokemon a la par que Serena abría la puerta de casa.

-Que te casaras con Serena-

El gesto del rubio fue una sonrisa

-yo también pensé que sería Ash el dichoso esposo de Serena, pero esta vida no es un manga romántico y menos una novela hermana, entonces pasan cosas-

Serena dejó entrar a los niños con las bolsas más livianas y Braixen se llevaba a la bebé de la mano-pata del pokemon.

-pues- Bonnie sonrió- me alegra que hayas sido tú quien se casó con Serena-

-yo – agregó el rubio- me siento feliz de que ella me haya visto cuando yo era invisible-

La pelimiel solo sonrió pues hacía años cuando Clemont se esforzó en sacarla de ese estado de pena, ella sin que nadie lo viera dejó ir el listón azul al mar, donde se perdió en la anchura de la noche, al igual que sus sentimientos por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

SERÁN 4 CAPS, el siguiente será más corto y es Advance, y al final un epílogo.


	3. Mamá Y Papá

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **ESTO DE QUERERTE**

Capítulo III: Mamá y Papá.

A la par que los Bolt viven felices en Luminalia, se encuentran los Ketchum en la creciente y recién nombrada Ciudad Paleta; donde vemos a nuestro amigo azabache sentando mirando la tv con dos niñas al lado

-Papi…- llamó el primero- ¿a que hora llegará mamá?-

Ash dio un hondo suspiro para mirar a sus hijas, la mayor castaña y de ojos café con una coleta y ropa roja se llama Aurora, es la hija primogénita de Ash y su esposa

-tengo hambre- la otra de cabello negro y piel morena resonó fuerte- ¡mucha hambre!-

Ash rio, y le dio una caricia a la niña, Shappire era el nombre de la segunda hija del matrimonio Ketchum-Balance.

-tranquilas- Ash les sonrió- ¿qué tal si les cuento una historia hasta eso?-

-bueno…¿cómo fue el día que tú y mamá se enteraron que serían padres de esta niña tan adorable y kawaii?- dijo Aurora riendo

-¡mejor que eso!- Shappire habló- ¿cómo se hicieron novios?-

Los tres rieron mucho y Ash les enseñó su anillo, además de que sonreía mucho

-bueno, para eso tendría que volver varios años atrás, hasta cuando estaba en Alola, hace 7 años…-

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA.**

( _Estos eventos ocurren paralelos a lo que sucedió en el capítulo II, al otro lado de ti)._

May había llegado antes de lo esperado, un movimiento en su agenta y listo, ahora ella estaba entrando en el centro pokemon mientras el infierno de agua y tormentas eléctricas se descargaba afuera, con cuidado de acercó a la enfermera y saludó cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes- pidió con amabilidad- ¿me puede dar una habitación?-

La enfermera asintió pero la vista de la chica se topó con una blonda cabellera que relucía entre las demás, allí vio a un chico que parecía esquivarle la mirada, la castaña intentó agudizar su mirada topándose con que el cabello aquel que sobresalía en los demás tenía una forma parecía a un trueno, pero distinto, algo mas largo, entonces cuando por fin parecía descubrir al dueño de tan característico cabello la enfermera le habló

-Aquí tiene señorita..- la enfermera esperaba que le contestara para ingresar el nombre en la computadora y completar el registro.

-Balance- sonrió- May Balance-

Cuando planeaba retirarse su atención fue atraía por un gran grito

-¡No me vengas con esas tonterías!- era el dueño de la cabellera dorada- Serena ya es linda, fuerte, inteligente y lo suficientemente fuerte, así que sin rodeos, dime ¿Dónde esta mi Serena Giselle Yvonne?-

May reconoció a aquel joven, era el amigo de Serena, Clemont, y entonces estaba aquí, pero en la mirada del rubio se veía furia, asco, y algo de dolor, era como si todo se formase en una tormenta de sentimientos, May entendía esa sensación, pues ella misma estuvo así cuando extrañaba a Ash y se enteró del beso, pero ella no era nadie para reclamarle, y menos tenía potestad para hacerlo.

La chica recordó cosas que no quiso, y por ende quiso retirarse a su habitación, con cuidado subió las escaleras, llegando así hasta su alcoba, cuando ingresó se puso a ver que afuera había una tormenta en el cálido clima de Alola, donde el infierno se había desatado con ganas por ser Verano, o eso suponía ella.

May se sentó y miró como el rubio salía corriendo por la calle sin sentir el atosigante frío o la humedad.

Abajo un chico llegaba usando su chaleco azul y una pantalón negro, su cabello no llevaba gorra por el calor, miró a su compañero ir a por Serena

-"ve a por tu princesa"- pensó sonriendo-"yo vine a luchar por la mía"-

Ash sintió una paz cuando releyó el SMS de May en su teléfono.

-"llegué a Alola, me estoy hospedando en el centro pokemon, ¿vienes a saludar?"-

Ash con cuidado entró al centro pokemon donde la enfermera Joy con toda amabilidad le recibió, cortésmente Ash hizo lo mismo.

-enfermera Joy- preguntó muy tímido-¿Dónde está la señorita Balance?-

-oh- ella asintió- esta en la habitación 4, arriba, segundo piso-

Ash asintió en agradecimiento y empezó a ir hacia el segundo piso, sus pisadas le traían hermosos recuerdos de Hooen, de Kanto, de May.

Con cuidado Ash llegó frente a la puerta, y como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo se puso a pensar allí mismo.

-"¿cómo se lo digo?"-

Dentro por su lado May miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, al no recibir respuesta solo suspiró

-"debe de ya estar dormido"-

May fue camino hacia su cama y la miró, confortable, suave , si algo había de admitir ella era que en momentos así, extrañaba ir por Kanto con Ash.

El estómago de May sonó fuertemente y ella se puso en pie, no tenía caso querer conciliar el sueño con su ropa de viaje aun puesta o con hambre, con premura se dispuso a salir pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escucho algo que le paralizó

-…y por eso te amo May-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho y con temor de abrir la puerta posó su mano en la manija.

Ash afuera daba grandes bocanadas de aire

-vamos una vez más- musitó- May, yo…no sé cómo decirlo, pero para mí tú eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, eres la perfección en carne y hueso, necesito de ti, no se vivir si tú no estas, quise ir de Kalos a Hooen para buscarte, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti un minuto más, May Balance, te amo, te amo con la locura que amerita, te amo como las estrellas aman brillar en el cielo eterno, te amo como el agua que recorre mi vida, para envolverte en besos, yo quisiera ser el viento, y quisiera ser todo lo que tu mano toque, ser tu sonrisa, tu risa, no quiero que se me caya la vida porque te amo, no me digas que estoy tarde, porque nadie te ama como yo, tú sabes que para amar a alguien más tendría que inventarte, construir con tus años si existir, y no quiero eso, porque yo te quiero a ti May …-

La chica le tocó el hombro y Ash sintió un escalofrío endemoniado, poco a poco dio vuelta para toparse con las lágrimas de May.

-Ah- no atinó a decir nada…- M-May…-

-No estas tarde- ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba quedando frente a frente- estas justo a tiempo…-

Ambos se dieron un beso que surcó entre los truenos de la tormenta eléctrica, donde el cielo resonó furioso que el amor de ellos dos, era eterno.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

-¡que lindo!- Aurora sonrió-

-demasiado lindo- la voz de una mujer adulta resonó atrás

-mami- sonrieron ambas y corrieron a abrazarla

May Balance de Ketchum abrazó a sus hijos y atrás de ella llegó un hombre menor, Max Balance estaba allí con 20 años

-¡denle cariño al tío Maxi!-

Las dos saltaron en su tío mientras Ash abrazaba a May.

-te amo tanto- le dijo

\- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó ella

-lo suficiente para robarte otra vez y volvernos a casar-

Ambos rieron y Max recibió un abrazo por parte de Ash a la par que otro niño moreno con z en las mejillas y cabello castaño entraba.

-¡Blake!- Ash abrazó a su hijo hombre- ¿cómo te fue con el tío Max?-

-¡muy bien¡- asintió Blake

May abrazó a Ash por la espalda

-gracias- le susurró

-¿por qué?- preguntó este volteándose

-Por amarte cuando yo era invisible- sonrió ella- por quererme cuando fallo y por enamorarme cada día , por darme esta familia, gracias-

-Gracia a ti por amarte- contestó Ash- con todas mis virtudes y defectos.


	4. EPÍLOGO

**ESTO DE QUERERTE**

 **EPÍLOGO.**

Varios años después..

 **Clemont POV's**

-"odio estar en esta cama, pero teniendo 97 años, casi no hago nada más, afuera resuenan tan fuerte los truenos, como una orquesta dantesca que me dicen adiós, tal como el día que Serena falleció, de eso ya hace un mes, Ash se fue antes que su esposa May con 89 años, y May le siguió un mes después, yo me puedo ir en paz, definitivamente hice todo cuanto quise y creí correcto, todo…Merrick y Ethan se casaron con las hijas de Ash, y Melissa con Blake, tuve la suerte de tener de esposa a una mujer que asemejaba a la belleza de la misma Afrodita, hasta en la vejez sus finos cabellos, sus facciones ya acongojadas con la edad, sus ojos azules, todo eso seguía allí, en la cama de aquel viejo hospital, y me dijo te amo, te espero del otro lado, al otro lado de ti, pues….¿qué me queda por hacer? Nada realmente, mis hijos viven sus vidas con sus hijos, tengo bisnietos, tengo nietas, Bonnie y Max llevaron un matrimonio feliz, ahora viven en Hooen, yo moriré aquí, en Luminalia, lugar donde Serena me conoció, donde nos casamos, esto esta bien, ¿no? Es decir, cuando ella murió yo lo hice igual, en todo este tiempo sin ella, no viví y no morí, ella era mi vida, ahora estoy tan cerca de alcanzarla, tan cerca…pero no le dejé comida a mi viejo amigo Luxray…a no, él también ya falleció, de echo, todo mi equipo pokemon ha dicho adiós, ¿qué estoy pensando? Mi pecho se comprime suavemente, mi alma se retuerce, y afuera llueve, llueve a cántaros, las tormentas nos gustaban a mi y Serena, pues nos recordaban a aquella vez en Alola, cuando se fue, la lluvia la despidió, y ahora esa misma lluvia ha venido por mí, y aun siento como mi corazón lentamente dice adiós, mi alma se desconecta, mi cuerpo se rinde, espérame Serena, estoy en camino"-…

Cerré los ojos, con cuidado sentí una desconexión, pero entonces, algo pasó, sentía la luz del sol, parecía que sobreviví, o quizá alguien llegó y me socorrió, a lo mejor…pero entonces, por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan suave, tan fuerte, como cuando era un niño, no siento los malestares de mis temblores de manos conocidas como temblor esencial, no tengo el dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño, no siento los estragos de años en vida, quizá estoy vivo pero en coma, siempre me fallaba algo en mis planes, supongo que no me morí, menuda pasada…

-¡hey llegó!- sonó la voz de un niño- ¡llámala!-

Entonces escuché pasos, muy sonoros, y cuando quise abrir los ojos una voz tan dulce como la miel sonó

-¡llegó!-

Sentí que algo se colocaba en mi pecho, y abrí lentamente los ojos topándome con la infamia del sol; y el sonido de la naturaleza, ¿Qué diablos pasó?-

-¡llegaste!-

Unas gotas, supongo lágrimas caían en mi rostro, finalmente vi quien era

-Serena…- me asombré y me puse en pie rápido- ¡Serena mi amor!-

Ella me abrazó tan fuerte, sonaba tan real, tan suave, pero me fije bien, ella era…

-¿Qué diablos?- dije- eres una niña…-

-cariño- ella me besó aun como niña- elegí esta forma porque….quiero vivir la eternidad una y otra vez contigo, te amaré cada faceta, desde niña, y llegando a la vejez con amor, con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, porque aquí, esto de quererte me hizo esperarte, y ahora…vamos-

Tomo mi mano, y siendo sincero, no tengo que más decir, porque haría esto una vez y otra vez…por los siglos de los siglos..

-te amo- le dije y ella solo me miro

-ahora, y por siempre-.


End file.
